Demigod Truth or Dare
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: The demigods play truth or dare! Not meant to be taken seriously. You may submit dares by PM only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod Truth or Dare!**

 **You may dare any of the characters. Or truth them. Anyone is able to. By PM only, please.**

 **I will try to use most dares, but I may not get to all.**

 **No inappropriate dares please. That's all!**

Chapter One

Leo stood outside his cabin. His siblings were all working on projects, and Calypso was growing plants with the Demeter kids. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" he shouted to no one in particular. A few kids stared at him.

"I'll play." Jason said. Suddenly, everyone was agreeing.

"Okay." Leo said. "Meet me in Cabin Nine at eight o'clock. The password is "Sizzling.""

His siblings _probably_ wouldn't care.

—

At eight o'clock sharp, everyone was assembled in the cabin. Well, at least those who hadn't been eaten by the cleaning harpies. But that was probably no one, right?

Katie even brought popcorn to pass around, although the Stolls devoured it in about two seconds flat.

"I'll start." Leo volunteered. His eyes caught on someone across the room.

"I dare…."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Help me decide who Leo dares! And what the dare is! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer. Please review.**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	2. Chapter 2

"I dare Annabeth to put on a designer dress and lots of makeup." Leo finished, grinning.

Annabeth looked apalled.

"I will get back at you someday, Leo Valdez!" she yelled. Just then, the Aphrodite girls pulled out bags of makeup from their pockets, and started putting it all over Annabeth's face.

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth was back in the circle, wearing a designer dress, and enough makeup for half the camp. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"How do I look?" asked Annabeth grabbing a mirror. As soon as she saw her reflection, she fainted.

 _At least she can't dare me now!_ thought Leo.

"All right." said Piper. "Since Annabeth fainted, and is unable to murder- I mean dare, Leo, one of Annabeth's siblings can go instead."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Malcolm shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, I mean, I'll go now now." he said. "Okay then, I dare Jason to dress up as Peeta Mellark for the rest of the game. Or, at least until I tell you to stop."

Jason wrinkled his nose. "Who's Peeta Mellark?

He was met with cries of "You don't know who Peeta Malark is?" and "Oh my goodness, he's never watched THE HUNGER GAMES ? You haven't lived if you haven't seen THE HUNGER GAMES!"

"Well, you are about to find out." said Leo, handing him a costume. Jason stared at him.

"Did you have that in your closet?" he asked.

"Yup." Leo answered nonchalantly. "I also had this." he said, pulling out a lightsaber.

"A lightsaber?" Jason questioned. "I thought that was from Star Wars."

"It is." Leo answered. "I just made one, and I needed someone to test it. So I picked you."

"Okay then. Whatever.

Jason ran to the bathroom and changed, coming back looking almost exactly identical to Peeta Mellark.

"Oh, and don't press the button." Leo warned, a bit too late. The lightsaber turned on, and Jason accidentally cut off a chunk of sleeping Annabeth's hair before he was able to turn it off.

"Piper," said Jason. "Truth or dare?"

Piper swallowed nervously.

"Uhh, dare." she responded shakily.

Luke Skywalker, a.k.a Jason grinned.

"I dare you," he said dramatically. "To Iris Message the hunters and talk about how awesome boys are. And when you're done, invite them to camp."

"Anyone got a drachma?" Piper asked halfheartedly. Miranda handed her one.

"Thanks." she said, getting out a prism and shining a flashlight.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Lady Artemis's Hunter's." The coin disappeared, and an image of Thalia showed up.

"Why is Peeta Mellark standing next to an unconscious Annabeth who is wearing a lot of makeup, and also missing some hair?" Thalia asked, squinting.

"Thalia, I have to talk to you about something." Piper said.

"What?" asked the Huntress.

"Love is amazing. So are boys. They are totally awesome. They are the most awesome thing in the world. You need a boyfriend. Everyone does." Piper said. "Oh, by the way, we're playing truth or dare, and you are invited. Goodbye!" she yelled, ending the IM. If Thalia's looks could kill, Piper would be in a state of rigor mortis. Oops. Hopefully, the hunters would not take up her offer to come to camp.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for now! Enjoy, everyone! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Bye, and thank you for reading!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More story! Yay! Please review! I am have so many amazing dares so far. Maybe a few more? Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **BH6JediPadawan: My younger sister has forced me to watch every. Single. Episode. Of.**

 **Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse. Oh, and every Barbie movie that ever existed. On** _ **my**_ **tablet, too.**

 **Now she goes around the house singing Barbie songs. Lol.**

Thalia knocked on the door of the Hephaestus cabin. And then barged in. With the rest of the hunters. So technically, the knocking wasn't really needed.

Piper gulped.

"I have to go to the bathroom. So bye." she said, running off."

"Wait!" Jason yelled. "Piper, it's your turn!"

Piper ran back.

"Just kidding." she said.

"So," Piper asked, turning to the lieutenant. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Thalia, because she could only dream of what embarrassing questions Piper might ask her.

"I dare you, Thalia Anna Grace, to watch all the episodes of _Sofia the First._

"How do you know my middle name?" Thalia questioned, avoiding the dare.

Piper shrugged.

"Wait a minute," said Jason. "Your initials are "tag?" Lol."

"Your initials are "jog."" protested Thalia.

"Guys," said Piper. "Let's talk about this later. Thalia go watch _Sofia the First."_

Thalia groaned. "How many episodes?" she whined"

"All of them.'

"That's too many." Thalia complained.

"Go watch it."

"Fine, but first it's my turn. I wish Lady Artemis was here instead of stupid Olympus." complained Thalia. "So, Travis, truth or dare?"

"Truth." answered Travis, as he had played this game with Thalia before, and was not in the mood to be doing insane stuff. Like dressing up as a chicken, and walking around camp yelling "Eat more cows."

"So, Travis, who do you like? As in _like_ like." the huntress asked.

Travis blushed. A lot. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say, Travis?" one of the hunters asked. "A bit louder, perhaps?"

"Katie." he said, a bit louder.

"We can't hear you!"

"KATIE!" he shouted. "I'M IN LOVE WITH KATIE, OKAY?"

"I like you too, Travis." Katie said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Since the moment you decorated my cabin with mini chocolate Easter bunnies, I have been in love with you."

"You didn't mind that?"

"Of course I did. But the past is in the past, and that's not important right now."

As if on cue, everyone took this moment to say "aww." Thalia smirked.

"One day, when you're married, it will all be because of me. I believe I deserve a thank you for that?"

"Who said anything about marriage?" Percy asked. "Isn't Travis, like, sixteen?"

"Well, yeah."

"I think." said Piper. "That someone is supposed to be completing her dare."

Thalia ran to watch the show.

—

Leo felt a dagger being pressed to his neck. When he turned around, it was Annabeth.

"What. Happened. To. My. Hair?" she yelled. Leo took this opportunity to point at Jason, who was lounging comfortably in a chair.

"What?" he asked.

"She's mad because you cut off like half of her hair." Leo explained. As if to prove her point, Annabeth pulled out a pile of hair on the floor.

"What do you mean? I did no such thing. Why would I want her hair?" Jason wondered out loud.

Leo whispered something to Jason.

"Oh, the _lightsaber_. I accidentally cut your hair off with it."

Annabeth turned red with fury, which looked funny, because off all the makeup. She pulled a ruler out of her pocket, and measured a lock of fallen hair.

"Ten inches!" she screamed. "I hate you! Hair only grows about five inches a year, so in approximately two years, my hair will grow back."

"Not really." Jason reminded her. "The lightsaber only cut off one side."

"You idiot!" And with those final two words, alas, Annabeth ran to her cabin crying.

 **A/N: I'll try to update tomorrow! Hope you liked it!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'll try to update quicker. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Percy, being the awesome boyfriend he was, followed Annabeth. He found her sitting on her bed, reading a book. She had washed the makeup off.

"Hey." he said. "Sorry about your hair." Annabeth sniffled.

"It's okay. I was going to get a haircut anyways, although probably not with a lightsaber." Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"Are you still going to kill Jason?" Percy asked.

"Well, maybe not _kill_." said Annabeth, rolling her eyes. "But I can't wait until it's my turn for truth or dare. Thalia's brother or not, that boy is gonna get it."

Percy laughed uncertainly, wondering what the war goddess's daughter was planning to do.

Then he realized something.

"Annabeth, it is your turn right now, since you passed out before you could dare anyone one."

Annabeth smirked. "Well, come on Seaweed Brain! What are you waiting for?" And then she did the worst possible thing anyone could ever do.

She ran back to the cabin, to go murder Jason with truth or dare. And naturally, Percy followed.

—

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Jason was trying to find a way to survive to his next birthday.

"You could hide in the closet." Thalia suggested, snickering.

"You're supposed to be helpful, Thals."

"Hey, you never know. It might work." said Leo, who was able to keep from laughing for about two seconds. Calypso also started cracking up.

Annabeth and Percy took that moment to barge in, so Jason hid in the closet.

"All right, everyone!" Annabeth said sweetly. "My turn!"

"What about Travis?" Connor asked. His brother shrugged.

"I told Katie she could go for me." Travis said nonchalantly. "And since Annabeth didn't get to go, she and Katie can share."

Annabeth grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her out of the cabin.

"Alright, Katie, what is the most horrifying dare you can think of?" she asked.

Katie shrugged. "Planting flowers?"

"Too boring. How about something, oh I don't know, a little more interesting."

"You could ask him why he's wearing a ring on his left hand." Katie suggested.

Annabeth shrieked. "What!" she yelled. "What did you say? When did you find out?"

Katie shrugged again for the second time. "I noticed something shiny, so I looked closer, and Jason was wearing a ring."

"He didn't tell me? Piper is going to be so mad, and poor, poor Piper."

Katie sighed, and sat on the steps. "You know, I think we should just make him run around camp screaming something embarrassing. Or something like that. The ring thing is probably private."

Annabeth smiled. "I guess you're right." she said, starting to walk back up the stairs. "I won't ask that. _I_ have something better planned."

 **A/N: DUH DUH DUH! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Some more dares would be awesome! Maybe some more truths, too? Thanks!**

Jason was starting to get nervous. He had cut off the daughter of the war goddess's hair (accidentally) with a lightsaber. Now she was going to murder him with truth or dare. Or embarrass him really badly.

Besides, it was starting to get sort of hot in the closet. Not to mention the fact that he was standing next to a vacuum. Which would fall if he made the slightest movement, alerting Annabeth of his location.

His only hope was Katie. The sweet, quiet, daughter of Demeter probably wouldn't let anything too bad happen to him. Or would she…

Then again, Annabeth probably knew where he was anyway.

—

Annabeth burst into the cabin with Katie at her heels.

"Jason!" she yelled. "Out of that closet! It's our turn!"

Jason had to be pulled out of the closet by his sister, the huntress Thalia.

"No, please!" he begged. "She'll kill me!"

Thalia only smirked and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jason. Stop being such a baby. You're twenty- one. Act like it."

"I'll die." Jason warned. "And you'll be siblingless."

"That's nice. Now get out of there or I'm going to count to ten."

Annabeth walked over.

"Jason." she asked, looking at the ring on his finger. "Truth or dare?"

She knew. Annabeth knew, and now she was going to tell everyone, and…

Wait a minute, why was he keeping it a secret anyway? Oh yeah….. that minor detail.

Jason swallowed hard. "Dare." he finally answered.

Annabeth smirked. "Jason Grace, I dare you to go IM Apollo and tell him that you're taking over, and you are going to be the new Apollo. Effective immediately."

Piper screamed. "No, Annabeth, he'll die!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dare him that.  
Piper thought for a second. "Well, I don't have any good reasons except… I was going to tell Jason privately, but well…."

"Go on." Annabeth prodded. "What were you saying?"

Jason started looking green. "Piper, are you…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the last word.

Piper locked eyes with him. "Yes." she whispered.

"Explanation, people?" Leo asked. "Like, what are you talking about?"

"IsortofsecretlymarriedJasonandnowI'mpregnant." Piper said.

Everyone looked confused. "What did you say?" one of the hunters asked.

Piper took a deep breath. "I sort of secretly married Jason." she said again.

"WHAT!" cried Thalia. "You didn't invite me?"

"We didn't want to anger the gods by not inviting….. some of them (*cough* Hera *cough*) … so we had a wedding in secret." Jason explained.

"And now I'm pregnant." Piper announced.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess I won't dare you that Jason."

"I have a better idea." Katie interrupted. "I dare you to plant five hundred flowers."

Jason groaned. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
